Brahilo
Far in the south, hidden amongst the thickest patches of xeno forestry, there is Brahilo. For the longest time, Brahilo was a very well kept secret- it was an elvish enclave which, unlike the Kassunian nations, never felt the need to reveal itself. They took in many refugees and survivors, but managed to keep them a secret for centuries, up until about fourty years ago in fact. The elvish population was almost completely destroyed by a virulent plague. Out of millions, only a few thousand survived- and most of those were children. The non-elves were left almost completely untouched, and so took over the country and brought its existence out to the rest of the system. Brahilo relies mostly on the foundations and infrastructure laid by the previous overseers; meaning that they rely more on magic and magitech rather than mechanical and scientific developments. Maintenance, expansion, and development of Brahilo and its existent infrastructure is thus an extremely expensive endeavor. To afford such high costs, the country is run as a cross between a capitalist oligarchy and a timocracy. Executive and legislative power rests with the Tradelord Council, a collection of the wealthiest individuals; but the only people deemed fit to join the Council are those who have proven themselves to have the most honor and integrity. This tightwire act between the need for ethics and the drive for profits makes Brahilo's bureaucracy something of a nightmare, but it's a nightmare that promises a wealth of job opportunities, most of them in accounting. The greatest concern of the Tradelords- and most Brahilans in general for that matter- is combating corruption in such a fashion so that it does not waste resources or infringe upon individual liberties. This has proven problematic ever since the country made its existence public. Several Heretical cults- mostly Infernalists- have been harassing them for years, always looking for corruptible people in positions of power or areas where scruples are more lax to dig in their barbs and slowly turn the whole country over to their dark masters. And then there are the Alastoskans, a more visible and immediate threat has a fairly nasty grudge against the Brahilans for their veneration of Quetzalcoatl and Tlazolteotl and shunning the corrupted Aztlani deities. Brahilo and Alastoska have been locked in a skirmishing war for over twenty years now, fighting for control of resources, influence, territory (and in the case of Alastoska, sacrifices) all over Nieron and several other parts of Scylla; and it doesn't look like either side is going to relent anytime soon. The long years of war have greatly affected how Brahilo handles itself; they have become a very fierce culture in a fairly short amount of time, in no small part because their enemies insist on targeting what the Brahilan's value the most- their Elves. The Brahilans consider the surviving elves to be one of the greatest legacies left behind by the race which took them in, asked for nothing in return, and saved them from fates worse than death. The handful of surviving elves are often targeted by Brahilo's enemies, especially the last surviving member of the old royal family, little Felix Salazar. Ever since the war with Alastoska began, the young prince has had over three hundred attempts on his life. Despite having no real power over his homeland, Felix is adored by one and all- he is a symbol of Brahilan courage, generosity, and endurance. If there is a single Brahilan who would not do everything in their power to protect the prince, they dare not say it in public, for fear of ostracism and possibly even banishment. But even with all the good that the surviving elves inspire in their fellow Brahilans, the national consciousness is slowly drifting to increasing levels of aggressive cynicism. Brahilo's primary industries are consumables, magitech, and the skilled magineering personnel required to maintain such developments. Using powerful spells to control their local habitat, the Brahilans are able to raise significant numbers of livestock, and there is always a demand for things like beef, pork, chicken, and dairy products. Even though they lag behind most other nations in terms of scientific development, their knowledge of magic more than makes up for it- a vast majority of the population learns at least the basics of arcane magics. Necromancy, Enchantment, Evocation, and Transmutation are the most popular schools, as they allow local spellcasters to create and maintain magitechnical wonders, and protect their country from aggressors in very direct ways. Primary ethnic groupings: Hispanics, Negros. Estimation of Population: 8.7 million. Racial Census: Unknown, believed to be Human majority, followed Goblinoids, Half-Breeds, Draconids, Kemono, Halflings, and Other. Primary Language: Spanish. Secondary languages: Portugese, Javanese, Sylvan. Nieron Back to Main Page